Make My Day
by in-blo0m
Summary: AU It's Kaoru's first day of high school, but sadly it's not going very well. Kids are mean, lockers won't open, anxiety, everything that comes with it. But can an anonymous red head turn her day around? Kenshin x Kaoru ONE SHOT [reposted and edited!]


**Hi, everyone! This is a one shot I wrote when I was 15 (its also on my old fanfiction account, which i forgot the password for -_-), written after my first day of high school! I decided to edit and repost it on this account because I'm actually pretty proud of it Every anxiety and thought Kaoru had almost mimicked mine completely that day…except I didn't have a cute red head to make my day. Heh. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

****_Make My Day _

_By: in-blo0m_

_Ship: Kenshin x Kaoru from Rurouni Kenshin_

Kaoru let a shaky sigh, as she stared in awe at the enormous, bright red building that stood in front of her. The building that would change her life forever, where the media insists the best years of one's life are spent here. the The building where memories would be made. The building where middle school students yearn to be.

High School. Kaoru squeezed her dark purple binder closer to her in fear, just thinking about that word. Cold sweat dripped silently down her back as the word echoed in the back of her head slower than one of her mom's old broken records.

She didn't mean for her sigh to shake. It shook because the collision of emotions of anxiety and excitement that were taking over her every limb. Excitement because… well this was her first day of high school, any girl would be excited! But she was more nervous because she didn't know anybody, and that thought made Kaoru want to run and hide.

Her best friend Megumi, was sent to a private boarding school in England, due to her excellent grades and her parents obvious wealth. Kaoru's grades, unfortunately, were not up to par, so the local public school was her route to take.

"It'll be okay, Kaoru-chan," Megumi had said reassurance authentic in her voice. She was about to board her airplane on the way to England when she said this. "I know it will. You make friends so easily. I'm sure you'll be just fine."

_Great last words, Megumi-chan…_ Kaoru thought sarcastically as she let out another shaky sigh. _But you are so wrong…I get a feeling things WON'T be fine._

Kaoru sighed one more time as she gripped her binder tighter.

_Well… here I go…_

With that, Kaoru slowly started to walk towards the giant wooden doors.

_I'll be fine… I'll be fine… I'll be fine…_ Kaoru repeated these words mentally, nodding her head each time she finished the phrase. With a trembling hand, and a mental pattern dancing in her head, Kaoru opened the door, leading her into a crowded and loud hallway.

Kaoru's jaw dropped at what she saw. Never in her life had she seen so many people! Even though classes hadn't started, people were busily hurrying on by, constantly bumping into her. Girls dressed in tight skirts and low cut shirts, were hanging out near the boy's lockers, giggling in high pitched, fake laughter at the boy's flirtations. Some people who seemed to be labeled as the "nerds" were sitting in a less crowded corner of the hallway, either discussing the wonders of William Shakespeare, or reading novels impossible for a normal person to understand.

But even though people were taking up every inch of the hall, one boy stood out to Kaoru.

He was short, but he was handsome nevertheless. He had shining violet eyes, and they brightened even more when they laid on Kaoru's blue ones. He had long, shiny red hair, giving him a rather feminine vibe. Actually, Kaoru would have mistaken him for a girl, if there wasn't a cross shaped scar on his left cheek.

She blushed when she noticed him looking straight into her eyes, even from so far away. He looked sincere… She had never seen eyes like his before. They glowed… danced…she couldn't really describe it.

It seemed like he caught her blush, because a smile appeared on his face.

_Wow… a guy is… Looking at me…_ Kaoru thought, her blushing growing, her heart racing like a track star. _Should I wave?_

Ignoring her own question, Kaoru smiled a small, shy smile and waved at the boy.

At her gesture, his smile grew and he waved back.

Kaoru's red face only grew a richer shade of red, her feet frozen in pleasant shock at his innocent wave.

_Wow…someone actually notices me… _Thinking about that made her smile. _Maybe this place won't be so bad…_

"Hey you…" someone suddenly growled at Kaoru, and it jerked her out of her dreamful, teenage bliss . " Get outta the way!"

"Oh! I'm sorry!" Kaoru quickly stepped aside , but she bumped into someone who was carrying a large pile of books, and it made them crash to the floor, books scattering everywhere.

"Oh my gosh!" Kaoru bent down and started to help pick up the books. "I'm so sorry!"

The girl turned and glared harshly at a frantic Kaoru. "I don't care you bitch, just help me clean this up!"

These words stung Kaoru painfully in the heart, like a wound that would never fade away, as she continued to help clean up. But she choose just to smile and ignore it, though the hurt and pain was growing worse by the minute.

When Kaoru finished cleaning up the mess, she dragged her feet to a table where a sign was placed saying: " ASSIGNING OF LOCKERS HERE!" in big, bold , red letters.

Kaoru stood in the back of the line, anxiety twisting and turning painfully in her stomach. And as the line started to slowly move forward, Kaoru couldn't help but wonder if she would live the next four years of her life as a reject. Without friends. Invisible. Worthless. All the negative thoughts and anxiety started not only swell in her stomach, but her legs suddenly became soft and shaky.

_No… _Kaoru quickly shook her brown head, causing her ponytail to bop her gently on the nose_ I have to stop thinking like that way… I'll only get faint and dizzy… _Then she suddenly hung her head in sadness and insecurity.

_But it's not like anyone would notice or care…._

"Kamiya-san?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a quick, loud voice of a sensei, who was sitting comfortably in a hard metal chair. His eyes were cold and fixed on Kaoru, and a slip of white paper was in his hand.

" This is you're locker code. Don't lose it."

"Oh right. Arigatou," Kaoru replied smiling politely at him, briefly recovering from her anxiety."I'll remember it."

The slip of paper contained her locker number, and her locker combo code. She sighed in concentration as she looked for her number.

"96...96...96..." she muttered this under her breath, hoping it would magically pop up right in front of her.

It was quite a walk, but it wasn't bad. The location was on the end of the hallway, so it was much more quiet than the entrance. However, there was a flaw. And Kaoru's stomach dropped when she learned what it was.

Her locker was a bottom locker.

Meaning an entire year of head bumps ( from being too tall), knee pains ( from kneeling down) and being crushed by seniors ( Kaoru heard a rumor form Megumi that the seniors did this to the freshman for fun…not in the freshman's view of course)

Kaoru groaned and quickly hung her head in frustration.

_Why… Why me…? _Koaru mentally moaned as she painfully bent down onto the floor and looked at her strip of paper to unlock the lock that was on her locker.

_If I don't figure out how to do this, I'm just going to cry…_

She narrowed her blue eyes in concentration at the tiny lock while also trying to look at the paper at the same time ( with little success..) When she turned the dial on the last number, she jerked the lock towards her, hoping it would it open.

_C'mon…C'mon, work! _She glared daggers at the tiny, inanimate lock which stubbornly stayed closed. _I don't need you to make my day any worse!_

The lock ignored her request and just sat there blankly.

"URRRGGHHHH…." Just when Kaoru was about to explode, she noticed a girl who was standing nearby, talking to her boyfriend.

_Hmm… maybe she can help me!_

"Umm… excuse me?" Kaoru raised her voice to get the girl's attention, still on her trembling and aching knees.

The girl turned around and glared at Kaoru, obviously annoyed by Kaoru's interruption.

"What do you want?" From the sound of her voice, Kaoru could immediately tell she was not the friendly sort.

" Umm…" Kaoru tried to ignore the fact that she was hurt by the girl's rudeness by smiling pleasantly. " Could you please tell me how to open this?"

The girl tossed her dyed blonde hair over her shoulder and narrowed her green eyes( That looked liked they were just color changer contacts).

"Oh please girl, don't tell me you interrupted for that!" Her voice was a mixture of annoyance and a sneer. "It's just like you open any other lock, moron!"

Kaoru was speechless at her insult, and just watched with a blank stare as the girl turned around and walked away, grumbling complaints to her boyfriend.

"No one seems to… be nice here." Kaoru could feel tears coming to her eyes as she slowly tried to figure out how to open the lock.

At the end of the day, Kaoru trudged her feet down the crowded hallway, tears once again filling her eyes.

_High school is horrible… Megumi-chan, you were so wrong. Everything went terrible._

She sighed and let out a sad sniff as she painfully bended down to her locker (which she knew now how to open thanks to a very stern teacher) , but when she was about to open it, something small caught her eye.

It was small, but not so small that it wasn't noticeable. It was a little white piece of paper.

Kaoru's eyebrow creased in confusion at it. Why would someone leave a note in her locker? It seemed like everyone in the school hated her! At least that's the way she saw it.

'I wonder what it is…" she mumbled softly, as she gently tugged it out of the crease in her locker where it was sitting. She got a better look at it once she got it out.

To: Kaoru -Dono was written in soft, neat letters on the front.

"Kaoru-dono…?" Kaoru just mumbled that as she opened the paper slowly, not knowing what to expect.

_Dearest Kaoru-Dono,_

_If you are currently wondering who gave you this note, it is the person you saw with the red hair. Remember this one? This one waved to you when you waved at this one! Heh heh… that is hard to write, that it is._

_Well, anyway, this one was just writing to tell you that even though some days may be rough, they will get better if you just believe they will. If you just tell yourself that they won't get better, than this one believes that nothing will happen. But, this one also believes that you are very special , and that you will be just fine, that you will._

_Also, this one wanted to tell you… you're very pretty:)_

_By the way, this one's name is Himura Kenshin. And this one thinks we will become great friends, that we will._

By the time Kaoru reached the end of the touching note, tears were happily falling down her face, as she realized…

_This year won't be so bad after all… _She closed her blue eyes and smiled warmly as she pressed the note close to her heart. _Arigatou gozaimasu… for making my day._

* * *

**Aw! I just made a trip down memory lane editing this. In reality, there was a girl who wouldn't help me with my locker, and she was the inspiration for the blonde girl haha! So glad I'm in college now instead of high school. I hope you guys enjoyed this piece of fluff, please leave a review! Anonymous ones are welcome!**


End file.
